Tigress of Death
by Sephiiroth2
Summary: When Diego and Shira's kids play with an Ouija Board, things take a turn for the worst when four demonic spirits are summoned.


**Hey there readers. I'm back with another All Hollow's Eve story. I really hope you enjoy this. I own nothing you recognize. Enjoy.**

You've been walking down a dark hallway for sometime. You don't remember anything before that. All you know was that you woke up in the hallway. And now you're trying to find your way out. You see a door. Thinking urs the way out, you run towards the door and open it, only to find a pitch black room.

"Hello?!"

You ask, hoping someone will answer. The only answer you get is silent. You feel for a light switch. You find one and turn it on. But for some reason it doesn't work. A gust of wind blows past you, and the temperature in the room drops greatly. A light suddenly comes on. You look to the light, and gasped. A small girl with white long hair, pale skin and blue eyes sat on a boy's lap. The boy had the same features as the girl. You stared at the girl. She was the most beautiful girl you've ever seen.

"Hello y/n. I've been expecting you."

The girl says in a creepy-soft voice. You gulped in fear.

"Come closer closer."

Entranced by the girl/boy's beauty, you walk closer.

"Yes?"

You ask. The girl smiles.

"I know what you did last summer. Yhat was dangerous what you did."

At this point, both the boy and girl begin talking at the same time. The boy's voice was slightly deeper.

"

You shouldn't have been playing with that ouija board y/n."

The boy stopped talking.

"And now my mates must come after you y/n."

The gorl jumped off the boy's lap.

"Boys, have at 'em!"

The girl shouts. Before you knkw it, the boy spread his wings and flew towards you, with four other human demons. You scream in horror as you feel your soul being slowly devoured by all five demons. The laat yhkng you see, is the girl, laughing in a cute creepy manner.. Then…

Darkness…

…

Shira smiled as her litter of six played happily in the cave.

"Kids, Mommy will be right back. I just have to check something."

She said before walking out of the cave. When they left, the cubs stopped playing and looked at each other.

"Should we take it out now?"

A small gray cub named Fuyuku asked. The oldest, Daichi. A cub that looked a lot like Diego. Daichi shook his head.

"No. We don't know how long Mom will be out. She could be back any minute."

A small white cub looked at her siblings.

"I don't think this is a good idda guys. It could be dangerous."

The cub, Hanako, said softly. Daichi said as he walked up to Hanako.

"Don't worry Hana. We'll be safe."

A light gray cub with green eyes walked to them.

"And to show you its safe, we'll play it tonight."

The cub, Katashi ,said.

"Are you crazy Katashi?!"

A light orange cub said. Katashi, Daichi, and Fuyuku smiled.

"Kazuki, it'll be fun."

Daichi said in a comforting voice to his brother. Kazuki sighed.

"Fine. I just hope Mami doesn't tell."

Kazuki said as he looked at a dark gray cub. Mami turned to him.

"Me? What about Hanako? Besides, I was the one that found it."

Katashi nodded.

"She does have a point. She did find it. And Hana will tell before any of us."

"I won't tell."

Hanako said softly.

"Really?"

Daichi said as he walked over to his youngest sister. Hanako nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, it doesn't sound safe, but I'm interested."

Anako said. Daichi nodded.

"Okay, so everyone's in. We'll play with it at midnight."

The rest of the cubs nodded.

"What're we doing at midnight?"

Sid said as he walked into the cave happily. The cubs looked at Sid.

"Nothing Uncle Sid."

They all said at the same time. Sid smiled.

"Okay then. See ya."

He said before leaving the cave. Daichi sighed.

"That was close.

"Why can't we tell anyone again?"

Fuyoku asked her siblings.

"Because Mom would never let us play it I sgw found out we got it from that creepy guy."

Katashi said. The other cibd nodded.

"C'mon. Lets go see what the others are doing."

Daichi said, and they all walked off.

…

Midnight, and the thed had still not gone to sleep. Well, at least the adults hasn't. Shira had put the cibs to sleep at sundiwn. Or that's what she thiught.

"Ready guys?"

Daichi said as he pulled out a square board and a pointer.

"Ready?"

He asjed as he placed the board and pointer in the center of the circle the cubs had made. All the cubs smiled as they put their paws on the pointer.

"If there's any spirits that wod like to contact us, please move the pointer."

Katashi said. But nothing happened.

"What's your name!"

Fuyoku asked. Still nothing.

"Maybe its broken? Or it doesn't-"

Before Mami could finish her sentence, the pointer began moving showly.

"Katashi, stop."

Hanako said. Katashi looked icer to his sister.

"I'm not doing that. Its Daichi."

The pointer began moving more violently.

"no. That's not me."

Daichi said with slight fear in his voice.

"Okay. In three, we all move our paws. Katashi said.

"1, 2, 3."

All the cubs removed their paws from the pointer. Hanako gaaped in fear.

"It's… it's still moving."

She said while hugging Kazuki. The cubs looked at the biard in fear.

"Look, its spelling something."

Daichi looked at the board.

"K… E… K…"

He read in confusion.

"What's K E K?"

He asked his siblings.

"It spells Kek. Is that your name? Is your name Kek?"

Kazuki asked. The pointer slowlly wwnt to 'yes'.

"Are you a good or bad spirit?"

Hanako asked. The pointer moved violently, before flying off the board completely. All the cubs screamed in fear.

"Guy, I think we should stop…"

Mami didn't finish her sentence. The pointer levitated, and floated back ti the board. It drifted to the number '4'.

"Are there four of you?"

Katashi asked. The pointer went to 'yes' again.

"Who are the other three?"

Fuyoku asked. Yhe pointer began moving.

"Z… O… K… U… Zoku?"

Mami gulped.

"Guys, we should stop."

The others looked to her.

"Why?"

"If the next two names are what I think they are, we're screwed."

The pointer began moving again.

"K… E… K… K… E… T… Kekket. A… K… U… M… A… Akuma."

Mami gasped.

"No… No. We have to stop."

"Why?"

Katashi said.

"I've heard of these four. They're-"

The board flew from it's spot on the ground, and hit Mami in the face. The cubs screamed.

"What do you want from us?!"

Mami shouted.

"We wanna say goodbye now!"

Katashi said.

"Goodbye!"

All the cubs shouted at the bored. Everything went silent.

"Well, that was scary."

Daichi said. The other five cubs nodded.

"Come on guys. Let's just go to sleep."

Kazuki said. The cubs began getting ready for bed. Little did they know, their little game had brought something evil to their cave.

…

It had been a few weeks since the cubd secretly played with the ouija board. Nothing has happened to the here yet, but Mami was still paranoid.

"Relax Mami. It's over. We said goodbye and we put it away."

Daichi tried comforting his sister. Mami nodded.

"I guess… But what if they come back?"

"They can't."

Katashi said as he walked up to the two.

"You don't know that. They could-"

Mami was cut off by her father walking up to them.

"Your mother says I have to watch you guys while she goes hunting."

The cubs nodded.

"C'mon. I'm gonna take you to the lake."

The cubs cheered and followed their father to get the other three.

"Dad! Dad! Help us!"

Kazuki and Fuyoku ran up to their father.

"What is it?"

Diego asked.

"It's Hanako!"

"She's lying on the ground, screaming and growling."

Diego nodded and ran to where his daughter was lying. Just like Kazuki said, Hanako was lyibg on the ground, growling.

"Hanako? Are you okay?"

Hanako growled in response.

"Hanako?"

Hanako growled.

"Hanako no longer exists."

Diego stared at his daughter.

" Hanako?"

Hanako suddenly screamed. Diego and the other cubs backed away. As suddenly as the scream came, it ended. Diego walked over to Hanako and nuzzled her small body. Hanako turned to Diego.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Diego asked gently. Hanako looked around her.

"What happened?"

She asked.

"You passed out and began screaming."

Fuyoku said. Hanako looked around.

"I don't remember anything."

Hanako said in a confused voice. Diego nodded.

"But you're okay, right?"

Hanako nodded.

"I think so."

He said as she looked atound. Diego smiled.

"C'mon. I'm taking you guys to the late."

Diego said as he walked off with the cubs following.

…

Mami sat beside her father as the other five cubs played.

"Mami, font you wanna play with the others?"

Mami shook her head. She couldn't think straight. The event with Hanako didn't add up as just passing out. There was something controlinh her. Mami sighed and walked over to her siblings.

"Guys, something doesn't add up to Hanako's passing out."

"Ehat do you mean?"

Daichi said.

"I mean I think something took over. Remember what she said?"

Daichi nodded.

"Something about her not being there."

Mami nodded.

"Yup. Something's not right around here."

Mami said as she walked off with the others following. As Hanako walked, she felt an odd disturbance in the air.

"…You belong to us now…"

A voice whispered in Hanako's mind. Hanako stopped and looked around.

"Hanako! Let's go!"

Daichi shouted. Hanako didn't move. Daichi walked up to her.

"Hey, Hanako. You there?"

Hanako shook her head.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Hanako said as she walked to heover to where her siblings were.

…

It was late at night. The herd was gathered around a fire Sid had make. They were laughing and talking happily. Well, everyone but Hanako. She looked around in fear.

"Hanako, are you okay?"

Shira asked as she noticed her daughter's weird behavior. Hanako looked at her mother.

"I don't… I don't…"

Hanako jerked forward, and fell to the ground, groaning.

"Hanako!""Shira said as she held up her daughter. Hanako looked to her mother, and shira gased. Hanako's mouth had blood pouring out of it.

"Hanako is no longer here."

A deep boice came from Hanako's mouth. She then growled and grunted in a feep voice.

"This body belongs to us."

Another deep voice said. Shira and the others stared and gasped in horror.

"Hanako? Who the hell are you?!"

Shira shouted.

"Qw are the four forbiden Demons of Darkness. Only summon by an ouija board."

Mami gasped.

"No. No!"

Mami shouted. Shira turned to her cubs.

"Mami, what do you know about this?"

Shira asked in fear. Mami gulped.

"Mom, a few week ago, we played with an ouija board, and we summoned some spirits. We thought we got rid of them, but-"

"Yiu didn't and now this little cub's body belongs to us!"

Four voices laughed evilly.

"Get out of my daughter!"

Shira shouted at the form of her daughter. The four voices growled and snarled at Shira. As they did this, the ground and everything around them began to shake violently. The herd gasped and huddled close ti each other.

"You will never take this vesslr away from us!"

A high male voice said from Hanako's form.

"No! You can't do that! Leave my baby alone!"

Shira shouted as she ran to her daughter. Hanako turned to her mother.

"Get back from it!"

A deep voice shouted at the tigress. Shira svtramed as she was thrown back from the cucubevil laugher filled the cave.

"What do you want from us?!"

Manny shouted. Hanako looked at him, but her eyes were not the beautiful sea green. Instead, they were glowing blue, as if willing a supernatural being to come out of the ground. A high pitched ringing sound slowly began filling the cave, as the four demons spoke from Hanako.

"You have summoned four demons from the darkest pits of hell. For we are the four forbidenDemons of Darkness and everything evil."

The ringing got louder and louder, and a ring of fire slowly began surrounding the herd.

"We feed off the living and innocent. And that's what you've provided for us. This little cub will be our vessel for as long as we wish."

The fire and ringing got even more ontence as the herd members began covering their ears, and backing away from the fire.

"NO!"

This tume, it was Hanako that spoke.

"You can't force me!"

Hanako shouted. The four demon laughed loudly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. We have decided to keep you as our host."

Hanako screamed and grabbed her head on pain. Shira cried out to her daughter, but nothing worked. The ring of fire exploded in to a fire ball as the ringing stopped suddenly. When the smoke and dust cleared, everything within a 20 mile radios was gone. The only thing remaining in the center of the circle, was a single crying female cub.

"WHY?!"

She screamed and cried some more. And that's the story of the possessed tigress. For many years after, everyone feared her. The four demons had destroyed her mental well being. And now she walks, forever to be alone with the curse of the Forbidden Demons, and a trail of death where ever she goes. And how do I know all this? Well, hello. It's me, Hanako. I'm that tigress. And guess what? You're next… Hahahaha hahahaha hahahaha hahaha…

 **Hey there, its not my greatest, but I hope you enjoyed it. Here's this year's All Hollow's Eve story. I didn't have much time to think of ideas. But yeah, there's the story. Hoped you all enjoyed. And Happy All Hollow's Eve.**


End file.
